Levy the fairy and Gajeel the dragon
by sodacankiller12
Summary: Levy is a fairy and while flying through the forest a monster starts chasing her. When she runs into a cave to try and escape she finds out that a dragon lives in this cave and said dragon saves her then they become friends. This is all I got for now don't be mad. If you don't like it then don't read it. But please review I need all the help I can get I'll try to add stuff later By


**I'm really sorry if this sucks I'm not good at writing and my descriptions suck and I'm writing this at school. Please don't hate me. I might just make this a really long one-shot since I can't tell when to end a chapter. Sooo… any way let's start the story.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own fairy tail if I did the whole thing would suck.**

One day levy who is the smallest fairy-these fairies are human sized-was flying trying to get away from a giant monster that was trying to get her. Suddenly she saw a cave up ahead, 'I'll go hide in there.' She thought so she put on a burst of speed and got to the cave and she hid behind a rock… or what she thought was a rock. Because suddenly the "rock" turned. She let out a shriek when she saw it was a dragon the dragon had to be at least 40 feet long and had shiny iron scales. Outside the cave the monster who was chasing her heard that shriek because he started going towards the cave. "**What are you doing in my cave shrimp and why are you hiding behind me?**" The dragon said in a loud rumbling voice. Before she could say anything though the monster took this time to go into the cave and it saw a little bit of blue (A/N Levy looks mostly how she looks on the show and so does gajeel) peeking out behind the "rock" "I found you, you little fairy!" The monster yelled "Oh no He found me can you please help me I'll do anything you want just please help me dragon!" Levy yelled "**Oh fine but like you said you owe me.**" the dragon said "**Hey monster you'd better get your ass out a my cave if you what's good for ya!**" The dragon yelled while glaring down at the monster with his blood red eyes.

The monster looked up and saw that the dragon was in front of it's dinner. The thing was that the dragon was about 2-3 times it's size but it was a stupid monster anyways, "So what, your in front of my dinner so get out a my way ya stupid dragon!" Now the dragon wasn't one that liked to be insulted so doing what any dragon would do he breathed his iron breath on the monster and that blew him away. (A/N Sorry I know I suck at writing sorry *Ducks and hides behind wall*) "**And don't come back!**" The dragon yelled, "Wow thank you so much for saving me and by the way my name is Levy what's yours?" She asks curiously what happened next freaked her out a little bit because all the sudden the dragon was covered in a silver light and the next thing she knew there was a man standing where the dragon once was. (A/N **like I said before they look almost the same as they do on the show. The things that are different are that levy has fairy wings and a long slim tail and gajeel has horns and a dragon tail and also wings and he's wearing what he did when he fought sting and rogue. sorry I'll shut up now**) "My name is gajeel and I'm the great Iron dragon." gajeel said in a deep gravely voice "Cool and like I said before I'm levy a fairy." levy said "So what were you doing getting chased by a monster shrimp?" Gajeel asked when he called levy a shrimp her cheeks puffed out and got red "My name is not shrimp it's levy you stupid dragon." Levy said "Yeah yeah whatever." gajeel said "So what are you doing this far out in the forest shorty?" questioned gajeel. So levy tells gajeel about what happened. By the time they got done talking it was already night and levy didn't want to fly home at night. "Hey gajeel can I sleep here?" levy asked looking up at gajeel. "Sure why not but I have to turn back into my dragon form or else I might squish you." gajeel said and like the last time the same silver glow covered him and then he turned back into his dragon form. "okay shrimp let's go to sleep you'd might want to sleep against me cause it get's cold in here at night." said gajeel "Alright." levy said and made her way over to the dragon and curled up on her side, while gajeel wrapped himself around her in order to keep her warm.

When gajeel woke up the next morning he felt something cuddled up to his side and that got him confused 'What would want to be next to me?' Gajeel thought, when he looked down he saw levy there. He then remembered what happened and then he changed back into his human form and he was still laying down next to her. and then decided to get up. so he woke her up to "Hey get up." He's not really that sensitive about things. All the sudden a cat walked into the cave. "hey gajeel I got some food. When do you want-" The cat suddenly stopped talking when he noticed levy "Hey gajeel whos the girl and don't you dare say you kidnapped her." The cat questioned "What no what the hell is wrong with you lily I didn't kidnap her!" Gajeel yelled back "um he didn't kidnap me I ran in here to hide from a monster that was chasing me. And may I ask who you are?" levy asked nicely "Oh sorry for the rudeness I'm Pantherlily but you can call me lily and I'm an exceed I can fly and I also have a battle from." Lily said "Wow that's so cool and what were you saying about food because I'm starving. I haven't eaten since yesterday." Levy said and just then her stomach growled "Ha Ha okay well as I was saying I brought some food. I got a bunch of things so lets eat.

**That's all I have so far if you think of something for them to do tell me cause I have no idea and if you find any mistakes tell me and yeah R&amp;R**


End file.
